


Good Boy

by silentterror



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Threesome - M/M/M, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Chan was a wolf of a curious breed. He was likely to submit to someone if they showed enough power. It was considered inappropriate behavior for an Alpha. Luckily, he found two amazing boyfriends who didn’t care about his “unconventional” traits and tended to humor him more times than not.aka: Chan gets fucked by his two “submissive” boyfriends.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Nea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nea/gifts).



> Yeaa so this was for a prompt.. but it derailed a bit. Sorryyyyy

 

Chan was a wolf of a curious breed. He was an outcast within his previous packs. He was too likely to submit to someone if they showed enough power. It was considered inappropriate behavior for an Alpha. He could also dominate anyone he wanted to, he just liked to have options.

It took him many years to find a pack willing to accept him; his family long abandoned his obscure nature. It was by pure chance that he was able to create his own pack. They weren’t all wolves, some even pure human, but they were his family. People who loved him no matter how he acted towards them individually.

They all met in university. Chan had graduated already, but he still worked at a convenience store near campus. Felix, a young wolf pup far from home, was the first to attach to Chan. He found solace in another hybrid from his region. With Felix came Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin; a cat hybrid and two humans, respectively. They were all roughly the same age and clung together to survive their first year away from home.

Hyunjin brought his red panda hybrid boyfriend, Jeongin, into the group. They had to discuss it heavily as a family, however, because Jeongin was a freshly out of high school kid who left home due to an abusive household. It didn’t take much convincing for Chan to take him in; he even got him a job at the convenience store.

Eventually Changbin was introduced to the group through Felix. They met through class, both taking a writing elective and hitting it off easily. Changbin was a human who had been raised by wildcat hybrids. Some days, if you weren’t looking at him, you would think he was a cat hybrid, too, based off of attitude and mannerisms alone. Hyunjin and Changbin quickly became best friends as well; simultaneously creating a huge pain in the ass for Chan.

Woojin was Chan’s only solace. He was brought into their group by Chan himself. They had met when Woojin was writing his Master’s thesis and spending every waking second at the cafe beside Chan’s work place. Was it a cliche? Yea, probably, but they were pretty content with it nonetheless.

Minho was the last to join their odd bunch of friends. He was Woojin’s roommate all throughout university and arguably his best friend despite often not seeing eye to eye. It was a natural thing for Minho to join their friends once Woojin was fully accepted by everyone.

Woojin and Chan started to date first, but they both knew there was something missing almost immediately from the start. They often caught each other staring at Changbin. After a lot of forceful prodding from Felix, Woojin and Chan told each other about their feelings for Changbin and then told the man in question. Their fears of his reaction were, apparently, unfounded and Changbin had been waiting for one of them to grow the balls to say something.

Their bond grew exponentially. Within two years, the humans became the most important beings in Chan’s life. They were more than willing when the hybrid explained mating and the mating ritual. The rest of the pack weren’t surprised when they announced their bond. They were never alone as it was, it would be more shocking if they didn’t bond.

Woojin and Changbin were to be his mates for life. They were unconventional and misunderstood, but they were together nonetheless.

Initially, Chan expressed the need to dominate both Woojin and Changbin. He had been told his whole life he was meant to be an Alpha. He was going to make damned sure he would be seen as one in his own pack.

A year into their relationship with Changbin added, Chan started to notice small gestures that made it seem like Woojin was in more control. The human would casually place his hand on Chan’s back as they walked places. It made Chan feel secure, safe, and small. Which was ridiculous since he was not only larger than Woojin, but he was also a wolf hybrid while the other was pure human. Woojin even took slight control one time in bed; rolling them over and riding Chan until they both were exhausted. It was a first, but it made Chan realize how great it felt to have someone on top of him.

Chan would still dominate Woojin, both in bed and out, but he wanted something more. He wanted to be pampered too. When he finally told Woojin about his hidden desire, it was like a dam broke and the river could run free.

“Wooj,” he whispered against his boyfriend’s chest as they relaxed one late afternoon on their bed. “I want to submit to you.”

“You what?” Woojin gasped in shock. He was hardly given the chance to be in charge in any of his past relationships, despite the fact he was very much a switch. Knowing his boyfriend’s complex about being the big scary Alpha, he had resigned himself to being submissive entirely if it meant Chan’s happiness.

Chan fiddled with a piece of string on the pillow beside Woojin’s head before he spoke up again. “You heard me. I want you to be in control. I want to give all of myself to you.” As he was speaking, his wolf ears flattened securely on top of his head.

Woojin couldn’t help but pet Chan’s hair. He knew the leader was part wolf part man, but he looked more like it a puppy at that moment. He was even occasionally whimpering like a puppy. “Ok, baby, what do you want to do, then?”

Chan immediately rolled off of his boyfriend, laying on his back with his legs spread open. “Use me,” he whispered, looking at his boyfriend next to him.

“Whatever you say, _Alpha_ ,” Woojin growled before rolling on top of Chan. The wolf boy couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend. He was trying to be sexy, and it was working, but he had been hanging out with wolves and other hybrids far too long.

Woojin kissed and sucked on Chan’s neck, leaving small marks in his wake. He left a particularly deep mark where Chan’s mating mark would eventually go. The wolf boy moaned and whined as his boyfriend marked him up. Woojin slid down Chan’s body, unbuttoning the loose dress shirt and revealing beautiful sun kissed skin as he went. He kissed and marked his way towards Chan’s hemline where he sucked a particularly dark hickey. As he pulled down Chan’s sleep shorts and boxers, Woojin made direct eye contact and didn’t look away until Chan was fully undressed.

“You’re so beautiful like this, pup,” he whispered, admiring his lover’s toned body. It had been painted with the signs of Woojin’s love. The only analogy he could think of was a fresh baked pie with berry juice staining the crust, but he decided it would be too weird to equate his boyfriend to an actual food.

“Now,” Woojin said as he grabbed a bottle of lube from Chan’s night stand, trying to shake his silly thoughts from his head. “Prepare yourself. If you come, I won’t touch you for the rest of the night.”

Chan whined at the implications, afraid of being left unattended to.

“Do you understand?”

The wolf nodded a simple yes.

“Good,” Woojin said with a smirk. “Begin.”

The human man sat back on his haunches as he watched his lover fumble with the small bottle of lube.

Eventually the wolf managed to open it and spilled some onto his three fingers. With great caution, due to inexperience, Chan began to inch a finger into himself.

Woojin could tell the wolf pup was uncomfortable, but he specifically wanted him to do it himself so he could grow accustomed to the feeling on his own time. It was a new experience for both of them. Woojin has the experience of going both ways, so he knew how jarring it could be to be used to one feeling, only to switch to a whole other set of sensations.

As time went on, Chan grew used to the feeling of fucking himself with a finger. He was becoming needy and decided to add another ever so slowly. The burn was unpleasant, but bearable, so he pushed on. His patience was wearing thin despite the new addition to the stretch.  And really he just wanted Woojin to fuck him already.

“Woojin,” he whined, two fingers deep in his asshole. “Please.”

“No,” the human wasn’t relenting at all. The hybrid could whine all he wanted, he could beg and plead, but Woojin wasn’t going to fuck him until he was certain he was properly prepared.

“Please, I can’t do it.”

“I said no. Now, do you need punished to remind you what no means?”

Woojin slowly started to rise from his knees in a manner that he hoped was foreboding to his lover.

“No I’ll be good!” the wolf cried out, fingering himself faster. Satisfied, Woojin sat back on his ankles, his pants tightening just a bit more at the complete power he held over his mate to be.

Carefully, Chan added a third finger to himself. He’d seen Woojin’s cock before; he knew if he wanted to take his boyfriend, he’d have to be well stretched.

“Woojin, I can’t do it. I’m going to come,” Chan cried as he was able to slowly speed up his fingers again. The burn diminishing with every thrust of his fingers.

“If you come, you’ll be punished,” Woojin said, secretly hoping the wolf would come so he could finally punish the younger man properly.

“Master!” the wolf cried as his back arched into the air and white spurts shot out of the tip of his penis, hitting his hip and belly.

“Now look what you’ve done. Not only did you break a rule and not listen to me, but you’ve made a mess. You aren’t a very good boy now are you?”

Woojin was delighted.

He didn’t know how badly he wanted to punish his boyfriend until the opportunity presented itself.

  


“Did you guys start without me??” Changbin whined with fake offense, standing in the door to their bedroom.

“Oh good,” Woojin said with a wide, mischievous grin. “I was just going to call you.”

“Master,” Chan whined from his spread eagle position on the bed. “Please come back.”

Woojin had pulled away, getting up to greet their other boyfriend. “Be patient,” he chastised. “Changbin deserves some attention too, don’t you think?”

Changbin hummed his approval from his position in Woojin’s arms. Slowly, he was being stripped of his work uniform. Woojin attaches himself to the younger human’s neck, slowly licking and sucking at the spot Chan would eventually bit as a sign of his mating bond.

The aforementioned wolf hybrid whined as he was left writhing in the sheets. His cum was drying down on his stomach and he wasn’t being touched while his boyfriends ignored him.

“Chan, I told you I wasn’t going to touch you for the rest of the night. But if you keep it up, _no one_ will be touching you.”

The wolf pup arched his back in the air before dropping down and going stiff as a rail. Woojin’s words had Chan’s cock growing harder against his hip. He was already exhausted from his previous orgasm, but he wasn’t ready to stop playing, not when he felt as good as he did.

“Binnie, why don’t you go sit beside the puppy. Don’t touch him yet, though. I’ll tell you when.”

The human nodded silently, crawling onto their bed, dressed only in his boxers after Woojin’s ministrations. Changbin’s cat like upbringing shown through when he curled almost into a ball beside Chan’s legs. He reached out as though to touch the thigh in front of him, only to stop and withdraw, remembering the order he agreed to follow.

“My beautiful kitten and puppy,” Woojin said, lovingly watching his boyfriends as they just existed in each other’s proximity. Changbin was also human, but sometimes Woojin felt like he was the only actual human in their relationship. He was ok with it, able to use it to his advantage more times than not.

“Ok, Changbin, I want you to listen to me very closely or you’ll be punished too. Do you understand?” the oldest was standing beside the bed, staring down at the other two.

Changbin had never felt smaller than when he nodded his head yes and said softly, “Yes, I understand.”

“Good. Now slowly grab Chan’s dick, with one hand only, and jerk him. Very slowly.” Changbin wanted to whine, it wasn’t even his punishment, yet he felt tortured all the same. Still, he followed the order, clasping his hand around his boyfriend’s dick. He wanted to go faster, his nature of wanting to please his normally Dominant boyfriend trying to kick in. Woojin’s eyes, however, never left his frame and he knew he would follow through on his threat if Changbin disobeyed.

Immediately, Chan bucked his hips up, thrusting into his younger boyfriend’s hand. Changbin pulled away like fire burned him, not wanting to get in trouble for the other’s actions. He didn’t do it and he wasn’t going to take the heat for it.

“Christopher Bang!” Woojin barked out. “That’s strike two. One more strike and you’ll be left tied up with a vibe up your ass and no one to help you.”

The wolf growled deeply, but settled down, breathing slowly to control his Alpha urges to _own_ his submissive boyfriend.

“Begin again, Binnie,” Woojin commanded.

Changbin repeated his actions, able to slowly jerk his boyfriend off without being interrupted. Once the hybrid was fully hard, Woojin spoke up again. “Take your underwear off, please, Binnie.”

The smaller man immediately complied, shuffling quickly off the bed to undress. The rapper stayed standing, waiting on his next order, but one never came.

“Chan, sit up,” Woojin said as he crawled on the bed. After he was seated firmly behind his hybrid boyfriend, he trained his attention on Changbin.

“Fuck him,” the oldest said.

Changbin didn’t move, blinking in confusion. “Shouldn’t I prep first?” he asked softly.

“No, you are fucking him.”

The wolf hybrid immediately started growling and flailing around. Every instinct in his body was unhappy with the idea. How could he let his most submissive boyfriend fuck him? An act he was raised to believe was meant for the submissive- the weakest. Chan was ok with the idea of Woojin fucking him because he wanted to submit to him, he was older, after all. But Changbin? A man who had very few Dominant bones in his body? How could he let this happen?

“Chan!” Woojin barked out, legs pinning the wolf’s down. “Stop right now.”

A hand found its way to the hybrid’s neck, not pressing hard, but enough pressure to say enough is enough. The wolf pup immediately calmed down, tilting his head to the side to show his full submission to the man holding him.

“Changbin, do as I said. If you’re uncomfortable, use your word and you can stop.”

“No, it’s ok,” the third man said, slowly climbing on the bed.

He continued up the bed, knees on either side of Chan’s hips and Woojin’s legs. He was used to this position, he would often ride the hybrid just like that, but that wasn’t his goal this time.

“Channie Hyung,” the man whispered, bringing a hand up to caress the side of his cheek.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” he asked. He never really had full permission or consent from his boyfriend to be a part of this scene. He had to double check before it got too far.

The wolf started to growl deep in his chest on instinct, but he also leaned his head into the hand on his cheek.

“I’m ok with it, my inner wolf isn’t, however,” the hybrid mumbled against the palm of Changbin’s hand. “Just do it, _please_. I’m too empty right now for this.”

Both humans chuckled, completely endeared by their boyfriend.

“May I begin?” Changbin asked as he stared at his hybrid.

“You may,” Woojin affirmed, legs untwining from his boyfriend’s.

Changbin had fucked someone before, of course. That included, but wasn’t limited to, Felix when they first became close friends. They had a Friends-with-Benefits relationship that, surprisingly, neither regretted in hindsight.

But fucking _Chan_? His pack leader? His Alpha? His Dominating boyfriend? It was definitely a new experience.

He was certain he was going to explode as he slid into his boyfriend ever so slowly. He wanted to be good and follow his other boyfriend’s command, though.

This was a punishment for the hybrid. He didn’t follow the rules, so he was being reprimanded. Changbin was just a tiny bit bitter that he was being punished by proximity as well.

The feeling of Chan surrounding him physically and Woojin’s presence surrounding him mentally had him ready to tip over the edge. And they had only just begun!

“That’s it, nice and slow,” Woojin said in a voice that could only be praising. He had one hand over Chan’s heart and the other placed softly on his neck.

The wolf hybrid started to growl deep in his chest again, his instincts wanting to kick back in.

Changbin looked to his human boyfriend for silent permission, which was granted with an equally unspoken nod, and pulled all the way out of his hybrid. With only a second of warning, he pistoned his hips to drive as deep as he could. His boyfriend wanted to growl and bitch about his pace? Fine, he’ll give him what he wanted, but on his own terms.

The wolf whined, kicking his legs out as he thrashed about. “More!” he cried out, despite attempting to pull away.

Woojin tightened his hand around the golden toned neck. “Stop,” he commanded as he leaned down to speak into his ear.

Chan immediately settled down, wrapping his legs around Changbin’s back. After the pressure released around his neck, the wolf pup let out a loud sob. He was finally submitting over entirely, his instincts once again aware there was someone more dominant.

Changbin picked up his pace, thrusting quickly into his boyfriend and causing his body to rub against their other boyfriend. The human could feel Woojin thrusting lightly against Chan’s back every time he pushed in. They created a rhythm. Every time Changbin fucked in, Woojin also thrusted up. After a few minutes of this action, he was sure they were all going to come any time now. Woojin seemed to agree as he spoke up. “Changbin. Stop.”

The smaller man blinked at his partner in mild confusion.

“You heard me. Stop. Pull out.”

He did just that, but not happily so.

“Beg for it,” the older human said to a whining hybrid.

Woojin’s words opened a floodgate to Chan’s pleas. Immediately, he couldn’t stop saying “ _please_ ” and “ _let me come_ ” and “ _don’t stop- come back_ ”.

“Good boy,” Woojin praised, sliding out from under his lovers. Finally, he undressed himself completely, kneeling to the side of the wolf’s head.

“Continue until you come, Changbin. You have permission to do so. You, however,” Woojin grabbed Chan’s chin, pulling his head to look at him. “Can’t come until both of us have came first.”

Chan whined, but nodded his understanding as well.

Woojin started to stroke himself over Chan’s face, still holding his chin to watch him. Changbin had started to fuck the hybrid again, chasing his own orgasm instead of focusing on Woojin’s orders or Chan’s pleasure. It didn’t take long for Changbin to reach his max, pushing deep inside as he came silently without warning.

“Don’t pull out,” Woojin commanded, letting go of Chan’s chin in favor of Changbin’s. He pulled him closer, kissing his boyfriend as he rode his wave of pleasure out.

They separated at Chan’s thrashing and whines, both staring at their pathetic boyfriend.

“What? Feeling left out? Even with a cock still stuffed deep inside? Filling you to the brim with his seed? Isn’t that what you want, little bitch? To be bred nice and long?”

Changbin stared at his oldest boyfriend in admiration. He had no idea he could talk like that. Where was the enthusiasm for degradation when they were fucking him instead of Chan?

He’d had to have a talk with his boyfriends, but that would be later. Thy were focusing on Chan that night.

The hybrid whined, opening his mouth wide, hoping to be rewarded in any way. Even if it was just Woojin coming in his mouth.

“Oh look at you, just drooling for my seed too. You want to taste it instead of me breeding you as well? That’s ok, there’s always a next time.”

With the last of his words, Woojin came with a deep grunt. Come splattered all over Chan’s face, catching on his tongue, in his eyelashes, and some even in the fur of his wolf ears.

“Can I come now?” Chan whined, shuffling around on the bed, attempting to lick all of Woojin’s come up.

“Yes, you can baby. You’ve been such a good boy. You took the punishment so well.” The older human started to stroke the hybrid’s dick as he praised him, Changbin still buried deep inside as well.

In only a matter of a few strokes, Chan was coming with a cry.

“Shh,” Woojin hushed his sobbing boyfriend. Changbin, without removing himself, dug in the box under their bed for one of his favorite butt plugs.

“There, baby,” the youngest said as he quickly replaced himself with the plastic plug. “Nice and snug and you won’t lose any.”

The hybrid hummed in appreciation, calming down from his intense orgasm.

Woojin was able to extract himself long enough to retrieve a warm washcloth. He wiped down Chan’s face before moving on to his body and Changbin‘s after.

Once all three were cleaned up as best as possible, they piled together in the middle of their wet and soiled bed.

“Was I really good?” Chan whispered after a few minutes of quiet.

“So so good,” Changbin said at the same time Woojin said, “the best boy.”

“Thank you,” the hybrid said, to no one in particular.

“Of course, baby,” the humans hummed in unison, cuddling closer to their boyfriend.

They would soon be mates for life and none of them could ask for better company for their life ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> “Shorter” version also posted on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/whinielixie) ;)


End file.
